


Prologue:  Welcome to Ilvermorny

by obscure_obscurus



Series: Every time the wind blows-- I can smell you in the sky [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, F/M, M/M, Part 1 of series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscure_obscurus/pseuds/obscure_obscurus
Summary: Welcome to Ilvermorny--Credence Barebone is welcomed to the wizarding world with a crash course in 'the world isn't exactly the way you thought it was' and it becomes more than he'd ever expected.  He's not even sure he belongs there, the only person that had gone out of their way to help him was Percival, well, Percival and Queenie and her sister.  If it wasn't for them he doesn't know how he'd manage.





	1. Welcome to Ilvermorny--

**Author's Note:**

> **Prologue:**   
> **Students:** Percival Graves  & Seraphina Piquery _(Third Years, age 13)_ ; Tina Goldstein & Jacob Kowalski _(Second Years, age 12)_ ; Credence Barebone & Queenie Goldstein _(First Years, age 11)_.  
>  **Houses: _Wampus:_** Percival Graves  & Credence Barebone; **_Horned Serpent:_** Seraphina Piquery; **_Thunderbirds:_** Tina Goldstein; **_Pukwudgie:_** Jacob Kowalski  & Queenie Goldstein.

Welcome to Ilvermorny—

            Credence was nervous.  More nervous than he’d been since the day ma had brought him to the church when he’d been informed that he was being adopted.  Granted the orphanage hadn’t been ideal, but he knew what to expect there, this new place he didn’t know and had spent most of the rest of his childhood worried about what was going to happen next.  Credence could even freely admit that right now he was more nervous than the nights when he’d go home and know that ma was going to be angry with him.  Credence had spent most of his childhood up until that specific point in time worried about something.  Where his next meal would come from when the next beating would occur. 

            It never once occurred to him that those worries would all fade away with a simple note.  Oddly that note didn’t come in the mail, not the way you would expect your life to change.  Instead, his saving grace arrived attached to the leg of a pigeon.  A very persistent pigeon that refused to go away even when Mary Lou noticed the paper attached and tried shoo it away.  Mary Lou’s reaction was dark, very dark and Credence needed to endure that anger for nearly a month before leaving.  The beatings were harsh, left marks that he was sure would never fade away.  In the back of his mind though Credence just tried to remind himself that there was an end, a light.  That month flew by quicker than Credence ever believed a month was capable of flying by.

            Looking out the carriage window Credence couldn’t stop the butterflies from floating in his stomach.  There was a part of him that still doubted whether this life was meant for him.  The doubt had been floating around his head from the moment the letter had been delivered to ma’s house.  She hadn’t been happy, had hoped that living in a church would be an excellent way to avoid the school and yet it hadn’t.  The letter showed up, and with that, the young man was being torn from her grip.  Credence may not have understood the hate she had for the wizarding community, but in the time, she had left with him he had begun to realize, slowly, painfully how much ma disliked everything about wizards.  Each night he’d gone to bed hungry and in pain, yet when the time came for him to go to school, Mary Lou made sure that Credence made it to the proper station. 

            Hunched down in his carriage seat Credence wrapped himself in the jacket that he managed to bring with him.  The robes that he had weren’t in the best shape, and the last thing he wanted was to bring one out too soon and have another reason for kids to make fun of him.  Closing his eyes Credence hoped the trip didn’t take too long.

 

>>>>>  <<<<<

 

            “Percy Graves!”  Seraphina walked into the carriage and along with her brought a light that no one had yet been able to explain.  “How was your summer?”  She hadn’t spoken to him in over a month, and while that was normal, it didn’t mean that she hadn’t missed him.  To the contrary, Seraphina felt a particular affection towards Percival that was only friendly and at the same time something that made it all too clear that he was someone that she would have in her life forever.  

            “It’s Percival, Sera.  I don’t know how many times I have to remind you of that.”  Percival muttered the retort mostly under his breath though he did sound annoyed compared to his normal demeanor.  “I invited Tina and Jacob to sit with us.  Tina’s sister is a first year.  She’s going to be joining us too.  I figured that it would be perfect for you.”  Seraphina was going to end up being the first, fourth year to make prefect.  That’s what Percival thought anyways, and so did most of the students at Ilvermorny.

            Queenie, Tina, and Jacob all quickly tumbled into the carriage with Percival and Seraphina.  The five of them made themselves at home for the long trip.  Even with magic the trip still felt as though it took forever.  “Did everyone have a good summer?”  Jacob was pulling out a basket that his mother had given him.  “My mom baked a buncha things for us to eat on the trip back to school.” 

            Jacob handed out pastries to each of his carriage mates.  To say that they were all friends was a bit of an overstatement.  All the students were on friendly terms.  Percival was always a little more standoffish than most.  He’d gotten rather close to Seraphina during their first year and had a certain amount of respect for Tina.  She didn’t take guff from very many people, and the truth was that Percival found that to be a somewhat redeemable quality to have. 

Seraphina took a bite out of one of the cream horns that Jacob handed her.  “So, Queenie are you nervous about the sorting?”  Seraphina was the one person that most everyone assumed would be head girl when she reached her last year at Ilvermorny.  Unless of course they bent the rules and allowed her to do so sooner.  Either way, she had the demeanor to be a politician.

            Glancing down at the robes she was wearing Queenie smiled and shook her head.  “No, not at all.  I think that I’m more nervous about everyone else.”  Queenie had never been shy, but at the same time, people never were quite sure how to take her and her abilities. 

            Tina reached over at that moment and placed at hand on her sister’s shoulder.  “You’ll be fine Queenie and here is the one place that you don’t have to worry about things.”  It didn’t matter how many times she tried to assure her; Queenie always seemed a little worried about the way that people would treat her.

            Jacob was quiet but watched the two sisters carefully.  Finally, he finished the paczki he had been eating and began to speak.  “I’m sure things will be just fine.  It’s not like anyone here is snobby or anything.”  Pausing he glanced over at Percival who had been looking out the window.  “Unless you count Percival and he’s not snotty as much as just aloof.”

            Percival was pulled out of his reverie.  “I’m not anything of the sort.”

            Seraphina rested her hand on his shoulder.  “Percival is just serious… all the time.”

            Everyone began to snicker except for Percival who crossed his arms over his chest.  Perhaps he was serious most of the time.  It was something that he came by naturally.  He was a Graves, and that meant by nature that he was a serious person, maybe aloof was a good word.  Snobby, snotty and even rude weren’t quite the words that he’d ever use to describe himself.

>>>>>  <<<<<

 

            The trip was lonely.  The carriage wound its way through woods and mountains, twining its way through like a snake slithering around the forest floor.  Credence sat with a couple of other students that didn’t speak with him at all.

            Part of him wondered if it was the way he was dressed, most of the students were already wearing their robes, and instead, he was still dressed in his regular clothing.  There was this bit of him that hoped that he’d have a chance to change once the carriage stopped. The other part wondered if perhaps it was just everyone being shy.  There was a darker part still that wondered if this was always going to be the way that things were.  He’d spent much of his life without friends and Credence honestly hadn’t expected things to change just because his surroundings did.   

            The carriage came to a stop.  Credence stood to exit the cart along with everyone else.  Professors were standing at the entry directing traffic.  “Everyone please line up according to years.  We need to get the sorting underway.”  Hesitating Credence wanted to ask about changing; he lingered back behind the rest of the first years.  One of the professors glanced down at him, and he barely made eye contact.  “You didn’t wear your robes…”

            Shaking his head Credence started to open his mouth to speak, and nothing came out.  He wanted to say something, and instead, a squeak that sounded almost as though he was on the verge of tears emerged from his lungs. 

            Waving his wand, the professor transfigured Credence’s jacket into a robe.  It wasn’t anything special, but Credence couldn’t help but notice that it was much better than the robes he had in his trunk.  Running up the path, he caught up quickly with the rest of the first years that were waiting to enter the school.

            Seventh years went in first and lined the entry, and each class moved down.  When the first years were the only ones left to enter the hall all the professors stood behind the students.

            There was a woman, tall, dark skinned, very regal standing on a platform in the middle of the room.  She raised her hands to silence the large group of people.  Credence couldn’t help but be impressed with the way that she commanded the crowd. 

            “Good evening.  I know you’ve all had quite the long day.  I’m sure you want nothing more than to find out which house you will be joining so that you can find your bed, get settled in and then meet in the dining hall for dinner.  Before we start moving along with the sorting, I want to take a few moments to make sure that the first years know that while meals aren’t required most of the time this first dinner is required for the first years.  There are some housekeeping details that we need to go over that are best done over a meal.”  With a rather large smile on her face, the headmistress waved her hands and cleared her throat.  “So, without further ado.  Let’s begin the sorting ceremony.  Please each first year, when your name is called stand in the middle of the entry and wait for the statues to speak.”

            One by one students were called into the entry hall.  “Emily Abbott” A blonde student walked into the hall and stood in the middle of a room ringed with other students.

            Four statues remained silent for a moment before a rather sizeable horned serpent slithered forward and hissed loudly.  The students lined around the statue cheered and moved so that the new first year could join the rest.  

            There were four other students called before Credence’s name was called.  He was so nervous he had no recollection of what happened for them.  Didn’t know which house any of them belonged to now or anything of the sort. 

            “Credence Barebone” Credence looked up at the sound of his own name and then walked through the door.  He was hunched over himself and clearly nervous about something.  Standing in the middle of the room he waited patiently, albeit a little nervously for one of the statues to make noise.  It seemed like it took forever.  At first, Credence thought not one of the statues were going to pick him.  Even the professors started to mutter amongst themselves.  Then without any warning whatsoever, the wampus cat roared, and the thunderbird soared high above the room. 

            Clearing her throat, the headmistress smiled at Credence.  “Well young man.  It seems that you have a choice to make.  Wampus or Thunderbird house have both spoken and would very much like to have you amongst their ranks.  It’s a very prestigious place to be in Mr. Barebone.  So, which would you choose?”

            Credence had never had the opportunity to pick anything in his entire life.  Glancing around the room.  The students behind Thunderbird and Wampus he eventually spoke up after first muttering his choice so quietly that not even the headmistress could make out his words.  “I… I choose Wampus.”  The entire hall erupted in applause and Credence was directed to stand with the rest of the Wampus house. 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

            Percival stood with the rest of the students in Wampus.  Most of them weren’t what he’d consider friends.  They were kind enough, ones that he’d partner with if he needed someone as a partner for a duel and Seraphina wasn’t available.  However, there was this side of most of the Wampus students that didn’t quite fit with Percival.  He was far too reserved, far too quiet for most. 

            As the first years began to file in one by one into the entry, Percival looked across towards the Horned Serpents and found Seraphina.  She had an oddly serene look on her face as if there was nothing at all to worry about.  Perhaps there wasn’t; perhaps these things only made Percival nervous because he truly was as uptight as everyone said he was. 

            One by one each student was chosen by different houses.  Emily Abbott was picked by Horned Serpent.  Percival could see the pleased look on Seraphina’s face.  He would have to visit that later, though he was sure that it was merely her being the typical type a person that she was.  Always looking for what she considered to be the brightest students.  Emily certainly appeared to fit that bill, sharp eyes, a knowing look that didn’t seem to miss a single thing that happened in the room.

            Everyone else was uneventful.  All until one Credence Barebone stepped into the middle of the entry.  For a long time, everything was silent.  You could hear the quiet shuffling of feet on stone and wood floors.  Percival could see the nervous look on Credence’s face when nothing happened.  Only about twenty more seconds passed before not one, but two of the statues attempted to claim him.  That wasn’t unheard of.  Seraphina had been ‘claimed’ by all four houses before she picked Horned Serpent. 

            Thunderbird and Wampus weren’t that far off in all honesty.  Although just looking at Credence, standing there hunched in on himself Percival wondered just what exactly it was that those all-knowing statues could see in the boy that no one else could.  Percival lost himself in thought debating that very thought when Credence made his decision.  He hadn’t even heard which house Credence chose before someone was elbowing him in the ribs and leaning over, far too close for Percival to be comfortable.  “Well, who would have guessed that he’d want to join our house?” 

            That was a fair question since in Percival’s mind Credence looked much more like a Horned Serpent.  Sure, he was barely taking his eyes off the floor, but when he did, they burned with an intensity that nearly took the youngest Graves heir’s breath away.  “Why does anyone pick Wampus if they have the choice?”  Shrugging off the question as his eyes followed the young man who was now standing on the very edge of the group of Wampus students Percival fought the urge to make his way over and introduce himself immediately.

           Queenie was sorted into Pukwudgie which surprised no one really.  She skipped over to the rest of the students in the house with a large smile on her face.  Jacob was standing towards the edge of the group of students and waved Queenie over to introduce her to some of the other students.  Credence had been standing there and watching the entire interaction take place.  Secretly he wished that someone would take him under their arm like that, introduce him to other students so that he didn’t feel quite so alone. 

            The rest of the students were sorted into their houses and then released to the dorms.  It was a rather uneventful greeting. 

            “You’ll all be expected to be in the Dining Hall for dinner at six sharp.  That is when we will have all our beginning of the year messages.  Until then first years, please follow the directions of the house heads and upper-class people.”  The headmistress walked through the main doors, the heavy wood creaking as they swung open allowing the influx of students to follow. 

            Seraphina caught up to Percival.  “So, Credence Barebone huh?”  She didn’t say anything else, and Percival merely glanced over at her before he continued walking through the entrance.

            “I’m afraid I’m missing your point Sera.”

            “Oh, come on Percy.  A new student, picked by two houses, clearly an omega… You’ve got to be in love… or at least in lust.”  She was obviously teasing, to some extent. 

            Percival stopped in his tracks and just stared at her.  “I don’t have a clue what you’re talking about.  Besides I’m not in love or LUST with anyone.”

            “Suit yourself.  We’ll see how long that lasts Perce.”  Seraphina turned down the corridor and headed towards the tower where Horned Serpent dorms were located. 

            Percival kept walking in the hopes of avoiding Credence for just a little while longer.  He’d lost most of the other Wampus students, and that was the way things usually had been for him since the second year.  Turning a corner, Percival nearly walked into a smaller student who was standing in the middle of the hall looking very confused.  “Hey!"

            Looking down and seeing that he was on the verge of tears Percival immediately started to apologize.  “Don’t cry it’s alright.  I’m sorry.  Look if you’re lost, I can help you find your way.  I may not be the best when it comes to finding all the houses, but I’m pretty good which one are you headed too?”

            Credence looked up at the older student with big brown eyes.  He remained silent at first and then swallowed before speaking.  “Um… we…. w…. we’re in the same house.  My name’s Credence.  I’m in Wampus house too.”  His eyes immediately darted back to the ground. 

            Percival was reminded of the student standing in the middle of the entry waiting for the statues.  “Right.  Credence Barebone.  I should have remembered you.  It’s not every day that someone’s picked by more than one house.  I’m Percival Graves.  Everyone calls me Percival.  Some people call me Graves, but I prefer Percival.”  Standing awkwardly Percival still hadn’t started to move towards the dorms yet.

            “I… I didn’t expect you to remember my name.  I’m not anyone special.”  Credence glanced up for a moment and smiled.  Graves seemed like a rather dour name.  Something that didn’t quite fit the boy standing in front of him.  “Graves doesn’t quite fit you.  You definitely seem more like a Percival before I would think of you as a Graves.”  Rocking back on his heels Credence smiled. 

            Nodding down the corridor, Percival began to walk in the direction where Credence could have sworn nothing was.  There was no light; everything looked as though it disappeared into nothingness.  Hesitating for a moment Credence glanced back over his shoulder.  Swallowing back the fear that began to rise in his chest he started to follow Percival.  “It’ll be just fine Credence.  I promise you I know where I’m going.” 

            Credence relaxed at the words and began to follow Percival.  “I wasn’t d… doubting you exactly it’s just that… I… I’ve had some bad experiences with dark alleys.”  Though it was a different time and Credence didn’t want to think about it anymore. 

            Percival wanted to ask, he paused for a moment and instead of asking when it was clear that Credence didn’t want to talk about it.  “Come on you don’t have to walk behind me.  Don’t want you getting lost again.”  Waiting for a moment for Credence to catch up Percival couldn’t help but smile.  It was nice to be around someone younger.  He was the youngest in his family and therefore always coddled far more than he felt he needed to be.  It was clear that Credence was hardly coddled. 

            Turning down a hidden corridor before reaching the extremely dark area the two walked along in silence.  Credence didn’t know what to say, and Percival didn’t have much to say.  At least until he thought about something that was said before they left the entry.  “What is so important about being in the Dining Hall for dinner?  I mean what is it that they have to talk to us about?”  Credence glanced over at Percival.

            Percival considered the question for a moment.  “Um… there are a few things about being a wizard that make us slightly different.  Those are the things that make you different.  Well, that among other things.”  Pausing he regarded Credence for a moment.  “Have you grown up in a wizarding house or no-maj?” 

            “What’s a no-maj?”  Credence asked the question not realizing how silly the question made him sound. 

            Resting a hand on his shoulder, Percival started laughing.  “Well, then I suppose that all of this is going to be new to you.  I think that maybe it would be better to wait until dinner to hear about all of this.  The headmistress is much better equipped at explaining all of that stuff.”  Besides, it wasn’t something that Percival really figured he would be good at explaining so he decided that it would be better to wait and let Credence find out from the headmistress.

            The two of them finally reached a doorway that Credence found rather uninviting.  Percival walked up to it and pushed directly in the middle of it.  Credence wondered if it would be above his head.  Even though he wasn’t that much shorter than Percival right now, there was enough of a height difference that he thought it would make a difference.  The reality was that the age difference, the fact that Percival was so used to the school, and the fact that he was just a little bit more mature gave Credence a skewed view of the older boy.

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

            The common room of Wampus was terrific.  Credence didn’t know what to think when he walked into the room and looked around.  The couches, fireplace, and carpets were lush.  The curtains were just dark enough to make the room feel warm even if it was cold outside.  The walls were dark colored; Credence couldn’t tell if they were stone, wood or painted.  He was sure that some of the people would think that the room was cold, uninviting and yet Credence couldn’t help but feel so utterly comfortable there.  It was home, more home than he’d felt ever in the church.

            “Credence Barebone, I presume?”  A girl was standing at the fireplace with a smile on her face.  Credence came to an abrupt stop and looked at her with wide eyes.

            “Y… Yes.”  Credence nodded his head and tried to smile even though he knew that the look was more pained that anything else.  That was something he was going to have to work on.

            “Wonderful.  I was beginning to wonder where you got off too.  I see that Percy here managed to get your attention.”  Her eyes moved to where Percival was standing to the side talking to a couple of other students that he was clearly friends with.  “Either way.  Your dorm is up these stairs to the left.  First through fourth years are on the left, and fifth through seventh are on the right.  If you have any questions, please feel free to ask.  Sam will be here later tonight.  He had a family emergency that he needed to see to before getting back to school.  He’s one of the prefects of Wampus. I’m Aiyana; most people tend to call me Yana though. I don’t mind either.”  Her smile was genuine, and Credence felt very comfortable around her.  “I should let you find your dorm though so that you can be ready for dinner.  It’s soon, and there’s much to go over.  The headmistress likes when things are prompt.”

            Credence turned towards the stairs and headed up them.  He wasn’t sure where his trunk had disappeared too.  When he’d left the carriage, it was clear that no one was worrying about their trunk.   He thought that it meant that it would be in his dorm.  Briefly, he glanced back over his shoulder and didn’t see Percival anymore standing by the fireplace talking to his friends.  There was a part of him that was slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t have anyone to look for his bed with. 

            Opening the door to the dorms Credence was surprised to see that there were only three beds and stairs heading up and another set heading down.  He wasn’t sure where to go.  Looking at the trunks at the foot of each of the beds on the level he was on now Credence knew that it was not there.  Standing in the middle of the room he debated where to go.  Percival walked down the stairs and cleared his throat.  “Credence, looking for your bed?” 

            Credence glanced over and noticed that Percival was walking with another boy.  Instead of saying anything he just nodded.  There was something about talking in front of another person that made Credence paralyzed with something akin to fear. 

            The boy Percival was with; Credence thought his name was Martin though he wasn’t sure turned towards the door.  “Glad you had a good summer, Percival.  I’ll see you around.” 

            Percival waved him off and then turned to Credence.  “How about we see if we can find your trunk?”  Why he found it so damn important to be helpful to this new first year was beyond him.  “Normally the first years are down a level or two, so we can start there.” 

            Credence figured that would be the case.  He started towards the staircase that headed down.  “I figured as much.”  Making their way down the first set of stairs Credence glanced around and sighed.  He still didn’t see his trunk which just meant that he needed to go down the next set of stairs.  “You know I’m sure I’ll find it eventually.  You can head to the dining hall instead of wandering around here.”  Part of Credence wondered if Percival just felt sorry for him, the other part wondered if he felt as though he needed to protect Credence for some reason. 

            “It’s okay.  You have to make it to the dining hall more so than I do.  So, I think that it’s important for me to help you find your things.”  Percival smiled at Credence and started down the other staircase.  “What does your trunk look like?”

             “M… My trunk is just this old beat up thing.”  Credence shrugged not knowing what to say.  When he reached the bottom of the stairs, Credence realized that there was just one bed with a trunk assigned to it.  Walking up to it he sighed.  It was his trunk, and while there was a part of him that was relieved that he wouldn’t be sharing space with someone there was another part that couldn’t help but be disappointed that he wouldn’t have any roommates.  “Here I am.”  Credence turned towards Percival and plastered on a fake smile.  “In the basement.” 

            “It’s not the basement.”  Percival stated quickly and looked around more than a little disappointed that there wasn’t another first year down there with Credence.  “I actually had my bed down here during my first year.”  It was the truth, of course, once Percival’s parents heard his bed was on the lowest level they had it quickly moved to the next floor. 

            That revelation made Credence feel only slightly better.  He opened his trunk and looked through the contents and sighed.  If anything, he was glad that he at least had all the supplies that he needed for the year.  It didn’t matter to him if everything came from the second-hand store in Diagon Alley.  Most everyone else would judge he was certain; Credence though didn’t care.  If his clothes fit, he was happy.  He had been so used to pants that didn’t quite fit, shirts that had cuffs that were always a tad too short and though his robes were a bit beat up the one thing he did know was that they fit the way they were supposed to. 

            “Right well, I’ll see you around.  I’m going to head to the dining hall.  I’m supposed to meet Sera there.  Do you know how to get there?”  Percival was slowly edging towards the stairs to exit and paused before leaving.

            Looking up Credence nodded.  “I’m sure that if I don’t know where I’m going, I’ll find someone that will show me the way.  They’re not going to let some first-year miss dinner, tonight right?” 

            He had a point that Percival knew was the truth.  “Yeah, you’re right.  I’ll see you around.”  Walking up the stairs, Percival disappeared and headed towards the dining hall.  He should wait, there was that tug in his chest that told him to wait and yet at the same time Percival knew that he didn’t want to come off as too pushy.

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

            “Took you long enough Percy.”  Seraphina moved over enough to make room for Percival to sit down next to her. 

            Sighing he rolled his eyes.  “Sera I told you…”  He started talking while taking a seat.  “Percival not Percy.” 

            Typically, people stuck to sitting at their house tables.  Percival and Seraphina had strayed from that standard from the beginning.  The first year the two met on the carriage ride to Ilvermorny and had been inseparable since.  At first other students thought that it was strange, that the two were stuck up and felt that they were better than everyone else.  Then there were the rumors that the two were a couple, possibly set up by their families and so they had to stay together to get to know each other, not grow too close to anyone else and draw shame on their families.  None of those were exactly the case, although the two were at the top of their class and didn’t quite fit in with everyone else.  They just thought that there were things about the wizarding world that was strange.  It took a long time for the two of them to realize that they had that in common and that it was something that not everyone agreed with. 

            “Percival, Percy… Whatever it is today, I’m sure that you’ll be fine with the other tomorrow.  After all, it’s me.  I’ve always been your friend, and that’s not likely to change.”  Seraphina snorted as her gaze lingered on Percival longer.  “So, do you care to enlighten me as to what took you so long?” 

            Shrugging Percival waved the question off.  “Just was helping one of the first years find their way to their bunk.”  That was something completely out of character for Percival, and he knew it. 

            Instead of probing him more Seraphina just let the subject drop.  He didn’t want to talk about any of this clearly, and right now the last thing she wanted was to upset her best friend.  They would definitely be talking about this subject later. 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

            Credence found his way to the dining hall without much difficulty.  Following groups of other hungry students made it so much easier on him.  Walking into the large room however was difficult.  The crowds, the food, and smells were overwhelming for Credence.  He could feel sweat prickle at the back of his neck.  There was a part of him that wanted to turn around and flee back to the dorms, and at the same time, there was another part of him that wondered if he would even be able to find the dorms again. 

            Stepping through the door Credence looked around at each table that was scattered through the room.  It was a far different place than what he’d pictured.  While still formal to some extent, the teachers were still able to mingle with students; the headmistress was the only one who stood away from the rest of the students.  Her eyes were carefully watching every student that entered the dining hall.  Tables were filled with plates of food, so many things to choose from.  Credence was overwhelmed with options when all his life he’d only ever been given the choice of soup or nothing.  Sometimes ma would give him bread with his soup, but often he didn’t get that much. 

            Spotting a table that was empty Credence ducked his head and walked towards it.  Credence took a seat in hopes that no one would notice him.  Eyes scanning all the food in front of him he barely noticed when two people took up two of the seats at his table.  It wasn’t until one of the girls cleared her throat that Credence almost jumped out of her skin.  “Oh, I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize anyone sat down.”

            Both girls smiled at Credence and waved.  “I’m Queenie, and this is my sister Tina.  I’m a first year like you.  Tina here is a second year.”  The blonde, Queenie, as Credence had figured pointed to the brunette which was her sister.  Credence could see a slight resemblance in the two though if he was being honest Tina seemed far more severe than Queenie. 

            “I’m… I’m Credence.  It’s nice to meet you.”  He tried to smile and as usual felt as though it appeared as more than a grimace than anything else.  Eyes moved back to the food in front of him.  He still had a hard time trying to decide what he would choose to eat. 

            Just then the three were joined by another student.  Tina looked up and smiled at the dark-haired boy.  Credence had seen him once in passing during the sorting.  Though he had no idea what his name was.  “Tina there you are.  Wondered where you two wandered off too.” 

            Queenie looked over at Jacob and smiled.  “Jacob, this is Credence.  He’s a first year also.”  Tina sat up a little straighter.  There was something on edge about her now that Jacob had approached the table and Credence couldn’t put his finger on it.  Reading people wasn’t something that he was ever good at though. 

            Jacob turned to Credence and smiled.  “Ah yes, Credence Barebone.  You’re the one that two houses were fighting over.”  He patted Credence on the shoulder, and the young man attempted to hide the flinch as Jacob did so. 

            Credence nodded his head and when he looked back his plate was filled with food.  All of it looked wonderful.  Though he wasn’t sure how it all got there, Credence began to eat slowly.  There was the sensible side of him that knew that if he ate too quickly, all the food would revolt against him, even if there was the other part of him that was terrified that someone would take all of the food away if he didn’t eat fast enough.

 

>>>>> <<<<<

            Students ate and chatted.  It was nice to see people in the dining hall having fun again.  The headmistress stood when things started to settle into a dull roar.  “Excuse me everyone may I have your attention.”  She waited for students to turn their attention to the front of the hall.  “I would like to cover some beginning of the year housekeeping if I may.  Most of which you are familiar with if you aren’t a first year.”  Pausing yet again she waited for the teachers to gain the rest of the student’s attention and have it turn to her.  “Tomorrow classes will start for the second through seventh years.  First years you need to report to the nurse’s office for a physical.  This will be for all first years to make sure that every one of you are healthy.  This is also the time when the healers will determine what your classification is.  Whatever it is that you are will be listed on your file.  There are certain medical precautions that need to be taken for students that are alphas and omegas which is why we need to make sure that we know where each of you belongs.”  The talk seemed cold, almost clinical in its delivery and that was really the way that the headmistress meant for it to be carried out.     Most of the students went back to eating and talking amongst each other after that.  Credence sat there dumbfounded.  Questions began to swim in his head.

           

>>>>> <<<<<


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly all the food on his plate seemed inconsequential. Credence needed to get out of the dining hall. The entire room was starting to feel too crowded for him. It wasn’t that everyone was mean. To the contrary, being here was the first time Credence had felt anything other than utter loneliness, and the truth was that it was nice to have that ache in his chest being replaced. All this newness was confusing though, something that he’d have to learn to cope with slowly.

            Credence was confused.  “Um… what did she mean by?”  Shaking his head, he sighed and pushed his chair away from the table.

            Suddenly all the food on his plate seemed inconsequential.  He needed to get out of the dining hall.  The entire room was starting to feel too crowded for him.  It wasn’t that everyone was mean.  To the contrary, being here was the first time Credence had felt anything other than utter loneliness, and the truth was that it was nice to have that ache in his chest being replaced.  All this newness was confusing though, something that he’d have to learn to cope with slowly.  “I think I’m going to head back to my room.  It was nice meeting all of you.”

            Queenie had been sitting there talking to Jacob and Tina.  The three of them waved at Credence and smiled before he turned to leave the dining hall.  Had they realized the turmoil that he was going through, understood that he hadn’t grown up in a home that was surrounded in magic they may have paid more attention to his quick retreat.  Instead, the three of them went back to their conversation as if nothing had happened. 

            He was so confused, all this talk about other things besides the wizarding world.  Alphas, betas and omegas, those were words that Credence had only heard about in passing and it certainly hadn’t been about humans, wizards.  That scared him, the whole thing, all of this scared him more than anything in the world.  In the back of his mind Credence thought that he wanted to be back home with ma and that was something he’d never thought he’d want after he left.  At least there though he knew where he stood.  Credence understood that if certain things didn’t happen, he would be in trouble with ma.  Now, well, all of this was a bunch of unknown, and he couldn’t help but be nervous. 

            Fleeing the dining hall Credence found his way to back to the wampus common room.  Once there he took a deep breath and attempted to relax.  Here it didn’t matter if he had questions, even if there were people that would probably think he was a fool for asking such stupid questions.  In truth, Credence thought he was a fool for half the questions that he had. 

            In the confines of his room, hidden away in his bed with the curtains drawn Credence finally felt safe.  He didn’t know that Percival had watched him leave the dining hall and gotten up to follow shortly after his exit.  The warmth of his blanket was something that Credence wasn’t used too.  He’d never felt something quite so nice in his entire life.  Pulling the blanket up to his chin Credence closed his eyes tight and hoped that sleep would find him soon. 

            Time had passed, Credence was unsure of how much, but he knew there was some time.  Footsteps roused him from his peaceful hideaway.  It wasn’t until the voice echoed across the room that Credence knew for sure who it was.  That was when he felt as though he could relax.  There was no real reason to put up a wall around himself.  “Credence, hey are you okay?”  Percival came to stand at the edge of the bed where Credence was laying.  He didn’t move closer than the very edge, not wanting to infringe on the space that Credence had claimed as his own. 

            Peeking up from the pillow Credence nodded.  He had no choice but to be fine.  He was here now, and this life was going to be his whether he wanted it or not.  Being a wizard, he wanted, of course, but the rest he didn’t understand.  All of it would take some getting used too.  There was a part of Credence that wasn’t sure he wanted any of it.  He didn’t know how to take any of this.  The fact that some people had some respect for his space, some care for him was unbelievable.  “Y… yeah, I’m okay.  I’m fine.  Why wouldn’t I be?”  It seemed like a silly question to be honest, but he asked it anyways.  The quiver in his voice made it clear that Credence wasn’t okay. 

            Percival paused for a moment and didn’t say a word.  How was he supposed to say that it was rather obvious that the younger wizard wasn’t raised around other wizards?  Some people may not take offense to something like that, but there were plenty of witches and wizards that would.  Shrugging his shoulders, Percival smiled and then took a breath.  “I… Well, I just figured that you didn’t grow up around other wizards so all of this.”  Hesitating yet again Percival wanted to measure his next words carefully, and then he smiled for a moment and sighed.  “I figured that all of this was probably a little much for you.  You probably have more than a couple of questions.” 

            That was a nice way of putting it.  Credence untangled himself from the blanket and sat up slowly.  Moving over to make room for Percival he motioned for the older student to sit down.  “That is a nice way of saying it.  I… I don’t know what to think.  I have no idea what’s going on.”  His words sounded a lot smaller than he’d ever meant for them to sound.  Credence knew that he was a mess. 

            Resting a palm on the younger boy’s shoulder, Percival smiled.  “You’ll be okay.  It’ll all work out in the end.  All of this is no big deal and the chances of you being anything but a wizard, a regular wizard is pretty slim.”  Sure Credence would end up being a beta, that was almost a given but beyond that alphas and omegas were so rare.  Not something that was common for anyone.

            There was something comforting about that.  Credence didn’t want to admit that, and yet at the same time, he was comforted by the idea of being a wizard and nothing else.  “I don’t want to be anything but a wizard.  You’re nothing but a wizard, and you’re just fine.”

            That wasn’t true, Percival had been an alpha his entire life.  It was different now and would be until the day that he presented.  He knew that one-day things would be different for him when that day came.  “I’m…”  Biting his lip as he contemplated how best to breach the topic of himself with Credence.  The two didn’t know each other well, and yet Percival felt the need to talk to the boy in a way that would hopefully help make him feel comfortable.  “Well, see this is the thing.  I’m an alpha.  The whole thing with alphas and omegas is that they must reach an age where they ‘present’ and please don’t ask me to explain that to you because things will get awkward.  Anyways, until they reach that age, there’s nothing that makes them all that different than betas.” 

            It was hard to believe that Percival of all people was an alpha.  Credence knew next to nothing about them, about the entire idea of alphas and omegas and they truly confused him.  “I… I don’t know what that means.” 

            Standing from the bed, Percival smiled and turned to walk away.  “I’ll tell you what.  After tomorrow if you have questions, I’ll be more than happy to answer them for you.  I’m sure though that everything is going just fine.” 

            Hearing those words left Credence feeling slightly more at ease.  At least he felt like he could finally sleep regardless of how much he worried about the next day.

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

           

            The next morning Credence woke up early; it was hard to tell that though given the lack of windows in his room.  Sunlight was never going to be a real problem for him.  On the other hand, there would be footsteps and movement that Credence wasn’t used too and that would probably end up being a problem.  Rubbing the sleep from his eyes the young man made his way from his dorm room to the showers.  He hadn’t ever taken a shower in a community shower, and the idea of being around other people made him nervous.  The more people that were around, the more people that could see the scars that he carried around.  They weren’t something that he was proud of.  Those scars were something that he got doing anything exciting; they were from a belt buckle and his ma.  That could lead to questions, and that was something that Credence didn’t want. 

            Thankfully, not many people were up, just enough to rouse him and that left the showers empty.  That was a welcome reprieve from what Credence believed would be the case.  Credence took a quick shower, washing as quickly as possible so that he could get to the dining hall early.  There was something about the crowds, beating them that seemed appealing.  Of course, after getting dressed and walking into the common room Credence was met with Aiyana once again.  She had a rather large smile.  One too large for so early in the morning.  “Good morning Credence.  I hope you slept well.”  Her voice was far too chipper, even if it was clear that she’d just woke up.  There was a huskiness to her voice that only use and what most people would say a cup of coffee or two would get rid of.

            Credence nodded his head.  He’d slept better than he had in a long time though the truth was that most people would hardly consider his sleeping habits to be ‘good’.  “I slept just fine thank you.”  He would never complain about being warm and safe.  It was nice not to have to worry about being pulled out of bed in the middle of the night for whatever reason Mary Lou decided.  The truth was that he just wanted to get to the dining hall because being there meant that he was closer to having this day over with.  Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad; maybe Credence would walk into the nurse’s office and find out that he was just like most of the witches and wizards.

            Glancing at the clock that sat over the fireplace Aiyana yawned.  “Well, it is almost time to get to the dining hall.  I know you don’t have classes today, but my start in about an hour and a half.”  Grabbing the bag that sat next to her, she walked towards the exit.  “Have a good day.  I’ll see you tonight. I’m sure.”

            Credence followed Aiyana out of the common room though he lagged behind not wanting her to feel as though she needed to make conversation with him.  In the morning the corridors were all cool, Credence almost wished that he’d worn heavier clothing underneath his robes.  The goosebumps that rose on his skin caused the young boy to shiver.  Each time he passed by a window where the sun shone through the warmth was a welcome reprieve from the cool dampness that had settled in overnight.  Part of him wished that he was a cat that could curl up in the sunlight and nap there all day.

            Finding his way back to the dining hall was easier than Credence had expected.  Walking through the entrance Credence was surprised to find it far more crowded than he’d expected.  Most of the houses it appeared we early risers.  His eyes scanned the room once again looking for an empty table.  Instead, he was greeted with Tina, Queenie, and Jacob waving him over to the table that they were sitting at.  Before he could react, a hand was resting on his shoulder.  Flinching at the contact Credence turned to look. 

            “Talk about the early riser.”  Percival was smiling at Credence.  “And I thought I woke up early.”

            Credence flushed and felt bad for flinching away from the other boy.  No one at the school had ever mistreated him.  “I… I just wanted to get here early so that I could get to the nurse’s office and get this over with.” 

            Percival started to comment when another voice chimed in over the crowded dining hall.  “Percy you made it.  Not used to waking up early huh?”  Seraphina snorted and waved him over to their usual table. 

            Holding up a finger Percival looked back to Credence.  “Tell ya what… I’ll be here for lunch that way you can tell me what happens.”  The hand that had been resting on Credence’s shoulder fell away.  “Unless you don’t want to talk about it.”  Shrugging he paused waiting for some answer.  There was an unexplained feeling of protectiveness that Percival had for Credence, something that started in the corridor with a lost new student.  This was something that he would have revisit later. 

            “Um…”  Credence’s eyes moved to the girl that called out to Percival.  He couldn’t put his finger on whether he was jealous or if it was just a childish part of him that wanted all the attention that Percival was willing to give.  “Yeah, lunch is fine.  I’ll be here.”  Credence turned and walked towards the group of people that had called him before.  He plastered a smile on his face even if he didn’t feel like smiling. 

            “Percival Graves huh?”  Jacob smirked at Credence as he approached the table and took a seat. 

            A confused look passed over Credence’s face as he sat down.  “He was nice to me yesterday and help… helped me find our common room.”

            Tina snorted.  “Percival Graves is nice to no one.  I find that hard to believe.”

            Queenie pushed her older sister with a frown.  “Don’t be so rude Teenie.  You never know maybe he’s nice to people in his own house.”

            Jacob snorted, and Tina rolled her eyes, but neither of them said anything.  Credence frowned unsure of what to say.  Percival had never shown any indication that he was anything but kind.  Of course, that was just his impression and no one else’s.  All of these people knew more about the student than Credence did. Instead of saying anything he reached for a blueberry muffin and some tea.

            Queenie leaned forward and looked at Credence.  “Don’t listen to them.  Honestly, you shouldn’t worry about what they say.  Even if Percival isn’t nice to everyone, he’s been nice to you, and that’s what matters.  Right?"

            She paused and glared at her sister and Jacob.  “Besides we’ve got other things to think about today.”  Queenie already knew for herself.  That was one of the luxuries of growing up in a magical family.  

            “Queenie everyone already knows whether they’re an alpha or an omega…” Tina started before cutting her own words off when her sister and Jacob both shot her dirty looks.  Credence dipped his head and didn’t say a word. 

            The group fell silent and ate their breakfast. 

 

>>>>> <<<<

            Seraphina slid a bagel and coffee over to Percival.  His mother would have a heart attack if she saw his choice of breakfast, but that was not up to her if he was here.  “So, you and the new kid huh?”  She gave him a knowing smirk.  Seraphina questioning him was something that Percival was used to.  Ever since the first year, the two had a great rapport that Percival didn’t have with anyone else. 

            Taking a sip of the coffee, he shook his head.  “Not sure what you mean by ‘you and the new kid,’ but if you mean that I’m nice to him and want to make sure that he’s okay and makes it to the places that he needs to get too.”  Shrugging his shoulder, Percival looked at Seraphina with a rather judging eye. 

            “Exactly my point.  You have never been like that with anyone.  Not even that one girl that your parents wanted you to court at some point.  What was her name?”  Seraphina tapped her chin acting as though she had forgotten.  The truth was that she hadn’t at all let the name slip her mind. 

            Percival cringed.  The fact that at the age of 12 his mother had even thought it wise to set him up with someone that he should court was insane.  Especially when the girl had the same name as one of his older sisters.  “She had the same name as my sister.  Who does that?  Really?  Who does that?”  Not that he ever would have considered courting anyone right now.  He was 13, a third year and not thinking about anything other than school work, arguing with Seraphina and perhaps dating though that was a far cry from what he truly was even thinking about. 

            Finishing her coffee, Seraphina grabbed her bag and stood up.  “You know some people don’t take into consideration what the Graves’ family have named their children when they have their own.  It’s not her fault that she had the same name as your sister.  Besides, I think that was hardly her least desirable quality.  I think the fact that she followed you around like a puppy was the most undesirable." 

            Turning towards the exit, she glanced over her shoulder.  “I’ll see you for transfiguration.  I’ve got divination first.” 

            Percival wanted to say something, anything to stick up for what he said but he didn’t have a chance.  Seraphina was out of the dining hall before he had a chance to retort.  Taking one more bite of his bagel Percival glanced around the dining hall and then walked out towards the library. 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

            Credence sat in the dining hall for a little longer unsure of what he was supposed to say or do.  No one had much to say after the discussion when he first arrived.  He didn’t know whether he was either of those things.  Growing up without magic put him at a disadvantage, except the only person that knew that about him was Percival.  Glancing up Credence saw Percival leaving the Dining Hall.  He wondered if Percival had classes right now or if he just wanted to spend his time somewhere else. 

            “Queenie you better get to the nurse's office before it gets too crowded.  Might as well get all of this over with before the office is too crowded.”  Tina was nudging Queenie out of her seat. 

            Standing up Credence grabbed his bag and shrugged it over his shoulder.  He didn’t know why he was in such a hurry. 

            “Alright, come on Credence.  We might as well get this over with.”  Queenie looped her arm through his and smiled back at her sister and Jacob.  “We will see the two of you later.”   Waving the two headed towards the nurse’s office. 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

            The two of them weren’t the only one’s that had being early in mind.  The line was long.  A lot longer than Queenie had anticipated, and Credence truly hadn’t any idea what to expect so instead of being a little put out he merely let the bag he was carrying slide off his shoulder and land on the floor next to him. 

            “So, do you know what you are Credence?”  Queenie picked up one of the clipboards and handed it over to Credence to fill out and grabbed one for herself.

            Shaking his head Credence could feel the blush begin to rise in his cheeks.  “Um… I was… I wasn’t brought up around magic.  I don’t know what any of this means.” 

            Queenie took a sharp breath and let it out slowly.  “You mean you don’t know what an alpha, beta, or omega are?”  The truth was that if he was a no maj Credence was probably a beta.  That was one of the small comforts that Queenie thought she might be able to share with him.  It was rare that no maj born children were anything else.

            “No…  I don’t know anything about any of it.  Not the magic, the alphas, betas, omegas or any of it.”  Glancing at the clipboard Credence wrote his name down.  “I only know what my adopted mother told me.” 

            Queenie took a deep breath.  “You were adopted?”  That certainly made things a little bit more complicated. 

            “Goldstein, Queenie.”  One of the aides called over the two. 

            Queenie stood up and rested a hand on Credence’s shoulder.  “I’m sure you’ll be okay.  I’ll see you when we’re done.” 

            Credence watched as Queenie disappeared.  She turned around and waved.  “I’ll meet you in the Dining Hall at lunch.”  There was a part of her that wished she had a chance to explain just a little bit of this entire thing to Credence.  It was a lot to take in, and it was clear that Credence was in over his head.

            “Barebone, Credence.”  The same aide returned to the front and called Credence into the back.  “And how are you today?”

            Credence followed along behind and shrugged.  “Nervous.”  That was the only word that he could think of that remotely touched on how he felt.  When the two reached, the exam room Credence walked in and was directed to change into an examination gown. 

            “If you can change into this gown, you are free to leave your socks on because it does get drafty in here.”  The aide stepped out and waited for Credence to change.  He changed quickly wishing that he could leave his shirt on to keep his back covered.  She stepped back in long enough to swab the inside of his cheek and take his temperature.  “The healer will be in here shortly.  If you would like there’s some reading material that you are more than welcome to look over.” 

            Credence wasn’t sure if he wanted to look over the pamphlets that were available.  Alpha, Beta and Omega all written in shiny letters across the informational pamphlets.  The pages all seemed overwhelming to Credence. 

            It didn’t take nearly as long as Credence thought before a knock on the door sounded and then it opened to a small doctor walking in.  “You must be Credence Barebone.  It’s lovely to meet you.  I’m Healer Grey.  Today is a simple physical.  Straightforward and to the point.”  Glancing over Credence’s paperwork she paused.  “Am I reading this correctly, that you were raised in a no maj household?” 

            Credence nodded his head and was unable to make eye contact with the healer. 

            “There’s nothing wrong with that Credence.  Typically, wizards that are raised in these households however do not have an alpha, or omega status though.  You, however, the story is a little different.”  Pausing Healer Grey glanced at the results of the swab and then reached for a pair of gloves.  “Do you mind if I look in your mouth for a moment, to confirm these results myself?”

            Opening his mouth Credence wasn’t sure what that would confirm.  The odd look on the healer’s face did nothing to help ease the lack of comfort from Credence.  “I was adopted if that makes a difference.”  He offered the information thinking that it did little to help him.

            Healer Grey smiled.  “It does.  Tell me Credence what do you know about Omegas?”  Pausing she turned towards the pamphlets and handed one to Credence.  “I think that perhaps you should read this, find out a little bit more about yourself… maybe come to me when you have more questions.” 

            Credence wasn’t sure what to say, what to think.  There were a bunch of different thoughts running through his head.  Panic started to rise within him; his heart rate rose infinitely.  Healer Grey attempted to calm the young man, and when her efforts proved to be inadequate, she sent a Patronus out of the room.  Credence wasn’t sure what charm was at the time, he only knew that within a couple of moments the headmistress was entering the room and Healer Grey left the room. 

            “Credence” The witch spoke his name with such authority that he couldn’t help but look up at her.  “You need to calm down.  I understand that you’ve received quite a shock in many ways over the last few days, but I want you to take a little time, read what Healer Grey gave you and if you have questions come to me and feel free to ask any questions that you can come up with.  I’m certain you’ll have them.” 

            All that made sense.  Credence already had questions beginning to form in his head.  Ones that he wasn’t certain he’d ever be able to ask an adult.  Opening his mouth Credence quickly closed it again and held the pamphlet close to him.  “I’ll read it.  Th… thank you for coming here.  I’m sure that it will hel… help me quite a bit.”  He couldn’t help but want to leave and hide away in his room.  “C… can I go back to my room?  I just really want to read this.”  Holding the paper out just a little bit he smiled nervously. 

            Stepping aside the headmistress nodded.  “Please feel free to get dressed, and you’re free to go.”  

 

>>>>> <<<<<

           

            Credence never once looked back.  He tucked the pamphlet into his bag, got dressed and quickly left the nurse’s office.  He didn’t want to be stopped, didn’t want to speak to anyone.  Thankfully, Queenie had either already left and not waited for Credence or hadn’t been released from the nurse’s office.  Moving quickly through the corridors he made it to the Wampus dorms and found his way to his bed.  Credence quickly tucked himself away and attempted to calm his frantic heartbeat.  As he tried to keep himself from crying Credence began to slowly read over the pamphlet. 

            He was overwhelmed with information.  Credence wasn’t sure what to make of many of the things that he was being told.  Words like presenting, heats, all these things seemed so very foreign.  Instead of continuing and becoming so stressed that he had a panic attack Credence folded the paper back up and slid it underneath his pillow.  Curling in on himself Credence fell asleep in hopes of forgetting about his morning.

 

>>>>> <<<<<

 

            “Percival Graves, how were your classes?”  Seraphina swooped into the dining hall same as she always did.  The two didn’t have classes together until after lunch, so she was very curious how he was doing. 

            Percival had been standing along the edge of the dining hall watching for Credence.  The two had agreed to meet before lunch to talk about the nurse meeting.  He was slightly concerned about not seeing him.  Eyes moving to Sera he shrugged.  “They were classes.  Nothing terribly exciting.  I’m sure they’ll get more difficult as the year goes on.”  Thankfully Percival had spent the summer going over this year’s classes. 

            “So, what’s got you looking so concerned?”  Seraphina started walking towards their usual table. 

            Instead of answering the question Percival simply shrugged.  His eyes continued to scan the hall for Credence.  It was clear relatively quickly that Credence was nowhere to be found though.

 

>>>>> <<<<<

            Tina sat down at the table where Queenie was already perched reading a book.  She’d started reading one of the magical history books that were required for the class.  “Hey, Queenie.  How’d it go?” 

            Queenie looked up, and though she had a smile on her face, it quickly slipped from her lips.  “Just as I expected.  I didn’t see Credence afterward though and haven’t seen him since.  I was hoping he’d meet us here.”  Looking around she spotted Percival with Seraphina.  “Maybe Percival saw him in the Wampus common room.” 

            Jacob was just walking up to the table and took a seat.  “What about Percival?”  His eyes moved to where the other student was sitting across the room. 

            Tina waved the question off with a huff.  “Queenie’s worried because she hasn’t seen Credence yet.  She wanted to go and see if Percival saw him.” 

            “Well, it’s not a bad idea.  If he went back to the dorms, there’s a chance that the two ran into each other.”  Jacob felt the need to stick up for Queenie. 

            Queenie closed her book and stood up.  “Well, then that settles it.  I’m going to ask him if he’s seen Credence.” 

            The other two quickly stood as well not wanting to send Queenie over on her own.  It wasn’t often that anyone bothered even to try and speak to Seraphina and Percival.  The last thing that Tina wanted was for the two of them to treat her sister poorly.

            Marching over to their table Queenie cleared her throat until the two stopped talking to each other.  Seraphina was the first to look at them.  “Is there something I can help you with?”

            Queenie shook her head.  “No, actually you can’t.  I came over here to ask Percival a question.” 

            Seraphina smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder.  “Oh, dear don’t you think that the two of you are too young to even think about dating?”  She was barely keeping a straight face, and Percival gritted his teeth before turning to look up at the sisters and Jacob.

            Snorting Queenie laughed.  “I’m not actually coming over here because I’m interested in dating Percival Graves.”  Her tone was almost annoyed which took both Seraphina and Percival by surprise.  “I was wondering Percival if you’ve seen Credence since he was to see the nurse?  We were supposed to meet here, and I waited after I was done with the nurse and never saw him.”

            Seraphina scoffed a little but didn’t say anything.  Percival cleared his throat.  “No, I haven’t actually seen him.  I didn’t go back to the dorm though.”  He wanted to jump up and go and check on him.  The last thing he wanted was for Credence to be in distress.  “If you want I suppose I could go and check on him before my next class.”  If he played it cool, acted as though he were disinterested Percival figured he’d be safe from Seraphina’s judgment.  As for the Goldstein sisters and Jacob, well, Percival would attempt to placate them the best he could.

            The three students smiled, and Tina was the one to speak first.  “If you don’t mind Percival that would be great.  I know Queenie is rather worried and when she worries I worry too.” 

            “Sure, I’ll go check on him.”  Percival looked at Seraphina and smiled.  “I’m going to go and check to make sure Credence is okay.  Wouldn’t want to let people worry for no reason.”

            “Likely excuse Percy.”  Sera whispered as she watched him gather his things and start towards the exit. 

            “Tina I’ll make sure you know he’s okay before the end of next class.”  Percival began to walk towards the dorms.  He wasn’t worried about Credence really.  The truth was that the young man was probably there and had just either fallen asleep or got sucked into something else and lost track of time. 

 

>>>>> <<<<<

            Reaching the dorms, Percival walked down the stairs to where Credence’s bed was.  He made as much noise as he could.  Not wanting to scare the younger student.  “Credence?”  His name was a question.

            The room was dark, curtains to the bed were drawn and yet Percival could tell that he was there.  The scent of the room was filled with Credence.  Walking over to the edge of the bed Percival once again called Credence’s name.  He heard the young boy stir. 

            “Percival?  What are you doing here?”  Removing himself from the nest of covers he’d made for himself Credence rolled onto his side and sat up to pull the curtains back.  “Don’t you have classes today?”

            Percival nodded his head and smiled.  “I do, but I believe that you told your other friends that you would meet us in the dining hall for lunch and me.  When you didn’t show up, you left quite a few people a little bit worried about you.”

            Credence sniffled and shook his head.  “I just… I couldn’t show up there.  I didn’t… I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to leave here again.” 

            Narrowing his eyes, Percival waited for further explanation.  When it was clear that Credence wasn’t going to give any, he prodded.  “How about you elaborate for me?”

            “I went to the nurse’s office today, and they told me that I’m… I’m an…”  Voice trailing off Credence started to cry.  Percival sat at the edge of his bed and placed a hand on his shoulder.  Credence leaned into Percival and took a deep breath.  “They said that I’m an o… omega and I'm not sure what that means.”

            It meant that Percival should stand up and slowly leave his room.  That the two of them should not spend time alone like this.  Percival knew that, and yet he made no attempt to extricate himself from the situation.  Instead, he wrapped his arm around the younger student and pulled him closer.  “Did they give you the informational pamphlet?  Those are always helpful.”  He knew that eventually there were other things that Credence would need to know, things that he would have to learn from other people. 

             “They did.  All of it seems so scary.”  Credence nuzzled into Percival even more.

             “One day it won’t be so scary Credence.  I promise.  When you’re older.  Right now, it probably seems really scary.”  Percival patted his knee and finally had the decency to begin to move away.  “I’m always here to answer questions for you.” 

             Credence smiled.  “I always feel better when you’re around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of each fic I will post the ages of the characters (roughly since it's not canon compliant), the houses they belong to and once everything is decided where people belong in their classification.
> 
> Updates will happen on Wednesdays and every other Sunday or Monday (depending on my work schedule)
> 
> Feedback, Kudos, and Comments are always appreciated. 
> 
> Wednesday I'll be posting the beginning of the second fic, if you want to send prompts, please feel free to do so [here](http://whatabouthoward.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Also, if anyone is interested in a rough outline of the way the fics will be posted, please let me know, and I'll be more than happy to let you know.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I have this story and the beginning of the second one started. I have this planned out for about five longer stories and then I am always interested in taking prompts on my tumblr which is [here](http://whatabouthoward.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> At the beginning of each fic I will post the ages of the characters (roughly since it's not canon compliant), the houses they belong to and once everything is decided where people belong in their classification. 
> 
> Updates will happen on Wednesdays and every other Sunday or Monday (depending on my work schedule)
> 
> Feedback, Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
